fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Lobster (fan gamebook)
:For other uses of '''The Black Lobster', see'' The Black Lobster The Black Lobster, also known as A Day in the Life of Halron Allierté, was a fan written Fighting Fantasy adventure by Andrew Wright. It was published online in 2005 at Fighting fantasy gamebooks.Post #1688 at Fighting fantasy gamebooks - Retrieved 2015-03-01 Background Rules The adventure in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *There are different rolls for the first two stats. With skill, a roll of 1 of 2 on a 1d6 means a starting skill of 7, a roll of 3 or 4 a stat of 8, and a roll of 5 or 6 a starting score of 9. For stamina this is a 1d6 roll with 6 added. luck remains the same. *The adventure is divided into five sections, each one representing a different time of the day on a typical day at The Black Lobster. At the start of each section, except for the first, the player must roll an indicated number of dice and add the total as Gold Pieces to their Strongbox. This represents the takings made at the tavern. Equipment List *Sword *2 Provisions *Gold Pieces - Determined by a 1d6 plus 1 roll. Cover and Illustrations Cover The cover illustration was by Iain McCaig and was taken from City of Thieves. Illustrations The black and white maps were by Steve Luxton and taken from Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World and Blacksand!. Main Characters YOU: Halron Allierté *Arakor Nicodemus - Wizard *Brabantius - Wizard *Chadda Darkmane *Forash Fearbringer *Gargo - Pirate *Gereth Yaztromo - Wizard *Guidon Allierté *Hesolute - Pirate *Kullion the Crab - Pirate *Laksi - Serving Girl *Melric Moonblade *Oon-Mai - Serving Girl *Raetha - Serving Girl *Raitharve *Rotgut - Troll *Stirk Cuckling - Wizard *Thord Death-Dealer - Assassin *Tristram *Varag Madhand *Vartan - Swordsman *Vhelrekh - City Guard *Yellowfang - Troll Locations *Brass Lane *Darkwood Forest *Garden District *Garden Street *Harbour District *Lobster Alley *Merchant District *Port Blacksand *Port Blacksand Sports Arena *Singing Bridge *Sorcerers' Guild *''The Black Lobster'' *Troll's Alley *Weaver Gate Encounters *Apprentice Sorcerer *Barbarian *Drunken Bays *Brother of the Knife *Dwarf Extortionist *Kullion the Crab *Lapsed Priest of Dalgalla *Nameless Adventurer *Pirate *Raitharve *Razor Cat Brawler *Red Star Vagabond *Rotgut the Troll *Skeletons *Southern Corsair *Sturtz-Chenser Scion *Thief *Yellowfang the Troll Further Notes *The adventure is divided into five 'chapters', titled: Breakfast at Allierté's, The (Necrotic) Lunch (Live, At the Black Lobster), An Afternoon in Port Blacksand, Happy Hour on Harbour Street and After the Last Call. *Melric and Raitharve first appeared in Lair of the Troglodytes. Errors See Also *''Beyond the Pit'' *''Barbarian Warlord!'' *''Deathtrap Dungeon 3'' *''Debacle at Dead Man's Inn'' *Fan Written Fighting Fantasy *''Impudent Peasant!'' *''In the Shade of the Pango Tree'' *''Into the Valley of Halos'' *''Isle of the Cyclops'' *''Lair of the Troglodytes'' *''Shrine of the Salamander'' External Links *Pdf version at Fighting fantasy gamebooks - Retrieved 2015-03-01 *[http://www.ffproject.com/lobster.htm The Black Lobster] at Fighting Fantasy Project - Retrieved 2015-03-01 References Category:Amateur Adventure Category:Fighting Fantasy Fandom